Clipped Wings
by Queen Phantomhive
Summary: Tsuna was tired with Mukuro's betrayals. It made him sad, he wanted to leave so he was waiting for a day when he could finally get rid of his emotion attachment for Mukuro. Pairings: 8027, 1827 and 6927.


I do own KHR (:

TYL characters.

* * *

Tsuna watched the majestic white clouds floating on the azure sky with melancholy eyes as he listened to the chirping of birds, the soft whispering of the wind by his ears and rustling of the leaves as he sat under a rain tree with a white flower in his petite hands that was long ago tainted with sins and blood as he twirled it mindlessly. His heart felt cold and tired even though the warmth of the sun was causing a comfortable tingling sensation on his body. For the umpteenth time today, he smiled softly, like the first ray of light in the night sky yet the pain underneath it was so blatant, pulling the deepest heart strings of the one who see it. He had hoped, Reborn had not given him any rest at all despite all the whining and begging he had done because with his idle time, his thoughts kept wandering back to his lover, or perhaps he was the only one who had thought them as lovers. He felt wretched and pathetic as memories of his lover and him flooded his mind. He closed his eyes and sighed, bringing his knees as close to his chest as possible and rested his head on his knees, seeking for any comfort he could find in himself.

He stayed in that position for a long time as he sat there, trying to enjoy the nice afternoon as he bathed in the warmth despite the chill crawling in his heart. He was about to enter the world of dreams when the sound of a girl giggling travelled into his ears, disrupting his moment of peace. He sighed as he turned his head to see who had enter the private garden which only the guardians and Tsuna had the rights to enter. Through his melancholy caramel eyes, he saw a couple entering the garden.

The woman had a thin and delicate frame, giving the impression of being fragile and weak. She had chestnut-coloured wavy long hair that reached her shoulders, beautiful sea green eyes of the Caribbean Sea and a curvaceous figure that many ladies had wished for. She smiled at the man, like an angel, innocent and pure but underneath that pretty smile were many calculations and lives that were taken away by that delicate hands. The man had hair as blue as the as early night sky, heterochromatic eyes which one was gunmetal blue eyes, dangerous and ruthless and the other one was crystal red, with hidden passion and fury beneath it. The woman had her hand on the man's arms while resting her head on the man firm shoulders. The man had a face of apathetic as he led the woman to where Tsuna was resting. The brown-haired man went to hide behind the rain tree as soon as he saw them walking to his direction.

"Signor Rokudo, the private garden is really pretty! I wonder how much is spent to maintain this garden." The woman said cheerfully as she let her eyes wander freely, enjoying the nice scent of flowers and the warmth of the sun while pulling Mukuro to stand at the spot which Tsuna had been sitting just now. "Are you sure Boss will not mind if I enter the private garden? I heard Boss and Signor Reborn are very strict about this rule and anyone who dares to disobey will be deal harshly."

Mukuro sighed with distaste, wondering how irritating and chatty this woman could be. He cursed softly under his breathe, hoping she would let go of him now. He was regretting for picking her to be his one-night stand. He said curtly, "Vongola and the Arcobaleno will not punish you if I am the one bringing you in. But just keep this as a secret if you are scared."

The chestnut-coloured woman giggled, her sea green eyes sparkled beautifully when the sun shone on her. She asked with feigned innocence, widening her eyes and tilting her head to the side in an attempt to look cute in front of Mukuro, "Oh, I love secret. Should I keep the last night a secret too? Especially from Boss?"

Mukuro raised one of his brows, giving the woman a strained but charming smile that is capable of making anyone, regardless women or men to be completely infatuated with him. He removed his arm from the woman, pining her to the rain tree in swift movement and leaning down for a quick peck on the lips. He locked his eyes with her, caressing her hair, "What do you mean? Signorina, could you explain in details?"

Being besotted by the man in front of her, she said dreamily, unaware of the grave she was digging for herself, "There are rumours around saying Signor Rokudo and Boss are lovers so I was thinking, will you be worried or scared if somehow Boss knows about us."

Mukuro narrowed his heterochromatic eyes dangerously, glaring at the woman pinned to the tree by him with contempt, his grip on the woman's wavy hair tightening. The woman gasped at sudden assault of pain. She was about to whine and complain with the sudden assault of the pain when she realised the heavy tension in the air and the icy glare directed at her. She shuddered involuntarily, wondering what had gone wrong. Mukuro sneered, "Are you trying to threaten me?"

She shook her head frantically, "No, of course not! I am just curious. Signor Rokudo, please forgive me, I did not mean it."

"Let me tell you, I hate people threatening me and consider this as a warning, do not do this again. Also, are you suggesting me to be so weak that I will be afraid of the _kind-hearted_ Vongola?" Mukuro asked, his words laced with sarcasm and malice. The woman shook her head fiercely again, stuttering a 'no'. Mukuro loosened his grip on her hair and gave her a deep kiss, causing the sea green eyes to go daze and dreamy once again before closing her eyes. "Kufufufu, nice, little girl."

Chestnut-coloured woman sighed, she was glad she did not lose her life just now. However, he curiosity was piqued thus she mustered every courage she could find and asked timidly, "Signor Rokudo, please forgive me for asking but can I know what is the position of Boss in your eyes?"

Mukuro smirked, "None, nothing at all. Shall we go?"

Sea green eyed woman nodded her head as she took steps to catch up with Mukuro. She tilted her head down slightly, pretending to be avoiding from the sun from shining directly on her over-powdered face when she was smirking hideously. She had noticed Tsuna hiding behind the tree the moment she entered the garden and she had did this on purpose so that Tsuna could hear. She had plot this the moment he saw Tsuna's brown hair poking out behind the tree. She snickered silently as she walked beside Mukuro and think how miserable and pathetic her boss must have felt. Too bad for boss because she is interested in Mukuro too.

Tsuna came out from his hiding, the flower in his hand had wilt.

;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;

Tsuna sat at the private bar in Vongola's headquarter with a glass of whiskey in his hand, twirling it round and round as he stared at it with slight fascination before gulping all down. Several empty bottles of whiskey lie on the ground and the table hapzardly, all of it were emptied by Tsuna. Over ten years, due to the training of Reborn, the boring parties he attended and negotiations between Families, his endurance for alcohol had increased tremendously and he is actually the best drinker among his guardians however sometimes, he really wished he did not have this ability because this means he could not get drunk easily, he could not forget his troubles even for one night. He chuckled bitterly, re-filling his glass.

"Oi, Tsuna, you are drinking too much again." Yamamoto walked in the bar while humming a song. He had just finish his mission in Arab and it was difficult because of the language barrier and their snob attitude so he was hoping to unwind in the bar for awhile before returning to his room and rest. He was happy when he saw someone sitting at the bar as it meant he had someone who he could complain to and let out the slight frustration he felt when dealing with the Boss over there. However, the smile on his face did not last long. A frowned decorated his charismatic face and chocolate eyes danced with worries for Tsuna and slight frustration for the man who caused Tsuna to be in this state. He took the glass of whiskey away from Tsuna, his chest tightening at the sight of Tsuna being so wrecked. "Where is Hayato?"

"Takeshi? Are you back from your mission? Reborn gave me a break today so I asked Hayato to use this chance to spend some time with Haru. She had been complaining to me that Hayato rarely talk to her these days." Tsuna chuckled softly, how did Haru and Gokudera end up together was a mystery for him since they were always bickering and yelling their head off at each other during middle school, but he was happy for them. Tsuna had to blink his eyes several times when he saw three Yamamoto in front of him. He smiled, he was glad he was tipsy because this means he needed just a few more bottles and he would be having a dreamless sleep, without his lover taunting him and torturing him in his sleep.

Yamamoto let out a laugh too, recalling how Haru had whined and complained about Gokudera being too mean, not being considerate enough during one of the parties they held when she drank too much and Gokudera had to shut her up with a deep and passionate kiss. After that they went to a corner of the room and Yamamoto had overheard Gokudera whispering lovingly in her ears. The blush that adorned on Haru's face was so pretty, like the Peony bloomed in Spring, sweet and bashful. "Yeah, remember how Haru complained about Hayato during the last Christmas party?"

"Of course! She had been clinging on to my arms, saying she wants to kiss me to make Hayato jealous. I tried so hard to pry her off me. Reborn and Bianchi was there trying to make things worse by giving her more wine. It was difficult to deal when Haru started crying too. But, to the say the truth, I think it was fun." Tsuna recalled, laughing cheerfully. He clenched his stomach when it was too funny to take it.

"Then do you remember how Reborn reacted when Lambo fell on you and your limbs are all tangled up?" Yamamoto asked, amusement dancing in his eyes when he saw the colours from Tsuna's face drained.

"How could I ever forget that? It wasn't even my fault that he fell on me! Reborn had changed Leon into a gun and chased me around the room, aiming wildly at my feets." He shuddered, remembering how one bullet managed to scratch his left cheek. "Tch, being so possessive and jealous even though he treated him so badly on normal days. He even gave us a free show of him giving Lambo a hickey. I think I saw Lambo limping the next day too."

Yamamoto laughed, clenching the side of his stomach when it starts to hurt because he was laughing too hard. Tsuna started to feel tears welling up in his eyes too because he had laughed too much and his cheeks hurts too but it was funny to stop. They sat there for several hours as they reminisced and laughed all the way through it.

"The old man in Arab kept groping my butt! He even invited me to a private bath with him." Yamamoto frowned in disgust, shuddering as he remembered how lecherous and bald and oily he looked. He shook his head, "Poor me."

Tsuna said in mock pity as he tried to suppress a laughter, "Too bad, I pity you. Perhaps you should accept his advances towards you? You could become one of them in his harem."

Yamamoto chuckled, brushing his hair back. He was happy Tsuna was able to joke now and the unfinished bottle of whiskey left unattended. This means he felt better and happier. He patted Tsuna's head, "Hey, it is already eleven at night."

"Huh, oh yes. We have been talking for hours. Are you hungry, do you want some supper before sleep?" Tsuna asked.

"No. Hey, Tsuna, do you want to share a bed with me tonight like old days?" Yamamoto asked, sipping a glass of water, "It has been a long time since do this. Maybe since high school?"

Tsuna nodded his head. The three of them, Gokudera, Yamamoto and Tsuna had many sleepover in the past before Tsuna officially took over the position of Vongola Tenth. It was fun then. They used to tell each other ghost stories, stayed up late at night to play console and attende class with heavy eye bag and crammed studies when tests is coming up. Tsuna missed those time. Being in the mafia took away their innocence and they were forced to face the harsh reality or risk losing their life or the lives of their loves one. "Okay, it has been a really long time since we do this. But no staying up late, Reborn will kill me tomorrow if I am unable to focus."

"Sure, let's go. I'll lend you my pyjamas." Yamamoto said, a wide grin on his face as he remembered how the sleeves of his pyjamas were far too long for Tsuna. Tsuna groaned and hit playfully on Yamamoto's chest.

Footsteps were muffled by the expensive black carpet with intricate gold patterns, laughters bounced off the walls as two men walk. The man with eyes as brown as coffee had the widest grin on his face had his arm over the shoulders of the man with smaller frame as he talked. Others who had walked passed them greeted them politely with awe and respect and at the same time, wondering how could their Boss be so oblivious to the tenderness in the man's eyes and the possessive hand on his shoulders.

Tsuna yawned, rubbing his eyes tiredly like a child. Yamamoto smiled, some habits are hard to get rid off. "Tired?"

"Yes, I want to lie down on the bed now and eat the pancakes you make when I wake up tomorrow." Tsuna said, salivating when the thought of Yamamoto's handmade pancakes.

"Sure, with lots of butter and syrup with a cup of green apples juice, right?"

"Yes!" Tsuna laughed, "Thank you."

"Kufufufu, what is this? I want a set too with black coffee instead of green apples juice." Mukuro appeared out of nowhere with his arms crossed while leaning on the wall, smirking at Yamamoto and Tsuna. "Vongola, where have you been? I waited for quite some time in your room."

"In the bar. Drinking with Takeshi." Tsuna answered mechanically, his eyes refusing to meet Mukuro's cold eyes. He grabbed Yamamoto's hand, "Let's go, Takeshi. I am sleepy."

"Oya, little Vongola is going to another man's room right in front of me, right in front of his lover?" Mukuro said, placing his hands on the brown-haired man's shoulders, one on each side. He leaned closer to Tsuna, the tip of their noses almost touching. Tsuna could feel warm breath on his face as he was forced to face the man with taller frame. Heterochromatic eyes locked with glossy chestnut-brown eyes, sending chill daggers. He hated it when he could not see his reflection in Tsuna's crystal brown eyes.

"You should know I will not do anything that could be consider as an act of betrayal, unlike you, isn't it." Tsuna said tiredly. The intensity of Mukuro's glare hardened, the grip on his shoulders tightened with a bruising strength. Tsuna sighed, he pushed away Mukuro's hand with the back of his hands, "I think I will go and sleep in my room. Goodnight, Takeshi."

"Ah, Tsuna! Good night." Yamamoto said, patting Tsuna's brown hair. Tsuna gave a strained smile and walked towards his room.

Tsuna sighed, just a moment ago, he was so happy chatting with Yamamoto. His friend is really like the rain, calm and comforting, gently and without a trace, he had washed away his troubles and tears with his bright grin and indulging tone. He really wished he could stay with Yamamoto a little longer but with the presence of Mukuro, he could not bring himself to enjoy when the pain and chill were crawling in his heart like many spiders.

Mukuro smirked as he looked at Yamamoto when Tsuna left, "Too bad, Vongola decided to sleep on his own."

Yamamoto hissed, his eyes narrowed dangerously, fisting the collar of Mukuro's collar, "What have you done to him, _again_? He's a wrecked just now!"

Mukuro raised one of his brows, "I don't remember doing anything lately. I was busy with the mission in China and came back yesterday."

"I don't care, just do not let me see Tsuna in that state because of you again." Yamamoto said, pushing Mukuro away from him, "Let me remind you, you are not the only one interested in him."

"Kufufufu, so? His heart is too occupied by me. You will not succeed if you try to snatch him away."

This time, Yamamoto sneered, "Really? While he was chatting with me just now, he had laughed so much that he had forgot all about you. Maybe, snatching Tsuna away from you in the past is impossible, but what about now? Are you still so sure, can you still be so confident?"

Mukuro scowled, "What the hell are you saying?"

Yamamoto smirked, gave a tap on Mukuro's shoulder before walking to his room. Mukuro stood at the same spot, his fist clenching tightly, his body slowly fading into the air.

Unbeknown to them, a figure was hidden behind the wall. The figure had his arms crossed, leaning on the wall casually, wearing a black kimono and a pair of clog shoes. His steel-grey eyes had a glint under the dim light, many calculations and thoughts ran through his mind, "I see, that herbivore is hurt by that pineapple."

A yellow bird with black eyes looked at his owner silently, flapping his wings a few times before flying away.

;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;

A small figure sat on yellow deck chair in the balcony with a photograph frame in his hands. Melancholy eyes gazed at the picture, a small smile, which was barely noticeable on his face, as he fingered one of the man in the picture. Under the soft moonlights, Tsuna gave off a soft white ethereal glow, causing the petite frame to look more vulnerable and defenceless, like a sick rabbit in front of a hunting, hungry wolf. Tsuna sighed, Reborn would reprimand or give him an extra lesson(torture) to punish him if he sees him in this state. However, he could not help it, he could not control his emotions when it concerns Mukuro.

Two men were at a carnival in the photograph, both still in their teens which should be the brightest and happiest time in their lives. The shorter of the two had a small built, his head resting on the man shoulder while his caramel hair was poking wildly in the air like an untameable animal. He had a wide grin on his face, his eyes the shape of the moon. He had a curvaceous body, with a long, slender limbs and an arm snaking around the waist of the taller man. The man with larger frame had an unusual hair colour of blue, a small smile on his pale face. He was at least a head taller than the man, he had an arm over Tsuna's shoulder possessively and protectively as the crowd kept pushing against them when the photograph was taken. His eyes revealed multiple feelings of happiness, of confusion and of hurt.

In the beginning when they were going out, Mukuro would whisper sweet words in his ears, bringing a blush to adorn his face. He would often give Tsuna surprises, which always ended with the both of them in bed and a limping Tsuna next day. It was seventeen when they got together, their relationship were filled with joy and happiness, fun and laughters. Yet, things changed when Tsuna reached twenty. Mukuro started giving him cold shoulders. It was then he discovered hickeys in places he did not plant, claw marks on the back he did not make. He tried to ask Mukuro but he was often ignored so he had no choice but to approach Chrome to know the truth which he hoped he did not know at all.

Mukuro had been going out with both men and women.

At first, Tsuna had been in denial. He tried to sought Mukuro, to ask for reason other than the one Chrome told her, or he hope he will deny it and kiss him hard on the spot. Yet, the truth hit him painfully when he used the spare keys Mukuro had gave him to open the door. He heard sinful, loud moans of both man and woman coming from Mukuro's room. Yet, at that time, he cried and stupidly believed that one day, he would have Mukuro's complete heart once again. However, things got out of hand when one of woman got pregnant and another jealous fling of Mukuro tried to stab him in the heart with a knife. That time, he tried to leave, he wanted to leave but his wings had been clipped by Mukuro long ago.

So, he was waiting for a day when he could leave the blue-haired man, when his emotion attachment to Mukuro were no longer so strong.

;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;

Tsuna walked into the kitchen, still wearing his pyjamas with picture of bears and honey. In Vongola, they do have chef that were specially assigned to cook for the guardians but normally, they preferred to do it themselves.

"Good morning, Tsuna! Here's your pancakes but you have to wait awhile more for the juice. The syrup is still in the frigde." Yamamoto greeted, his usual wide grin on his face as he placed the Tsuna's pancakes and his plain toast on the table. "You can start eating first."

"Good morning. Takeshi, forget about the juice, come and eat with me." Tsuna said as he sneezed several times in a row.

Yamamoto's lips had a downward turn, a crease on his forehead, a hand reaching for Tsuna's forehead, "Are you sick? Caught a cold? Your temperature is a little on the high side."

"I'm alright. Don't let Hayato know about this, okay? You know him, he will make such a big fuss over this."

Yamamoto comtemplated for a while before nodding hesistantly. He sat down and ate breakfast with Tsuna, laughing and chatting all the while until Reborn enter the kitchen.

"Had a good rest, Dame-Tsuna?"

* * *

Hello, sorry for not updating another story, 'La mia forza, il mio pilastro' but the next chapter is already halfway done. Sorry to those who are waiting and since school starts this Wednesday, I could not update until July or the earliest, the last week of June.

This is the sequel to one of my previous works, 'Lost and never to be found again'. Please read this and first and review.

Lastly, please give me review after reading this chapter.


End file.
